The Golden Tiger - Lemons
by Nexus32
Summary: The Golden Tiger and his girls doing naughty things in the dark and behind closed doors. Watch the Tiger ravage his mates in the bed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own HOTD. Dasuke Satō and Shōji Satō does.**

 **If you're reading this thanks for the support. Love you all! If you're reading and haven't my story; _The Golden Story_ , I encourage you to. This is my first lemon so please let's keep the number of 🔥 to zero, if not a minimum. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 13**

Takashi placed hungry kisses along Saya's neck, sending her chest heaving as she gasped. Nipping her collarbone with his fangs made Saya squirm, but Takashi had her arms pinned above her head; keeping her in place.

Takashi rose; allowing Saya to rid herself of her tank top and pajama bottoms. Surprisingly, Saya didn't shy away from Takashi's piercing eyes. She laid there in only a pair of blue, ruffled panties; allowing the shapeshifter to take in her naked form.

Takashi savored the moment when he gazed upon her busty chest. He waisted no time. He latched onto her breast sending her gasping in shock. She got over shock as Takashi suckled her mound. Saya held his head when his hand fondled her right mound. She dipped her back, biting her lip when she felt her nipples being pinched.

He started kissing down her chest to her valley. He dragged his tongue down her taut and defined stomach. It sent her into a giggling fit from how much it tickled her.

The shapeshifter slowly spread her silky smooth legs. Saya felt her heart rate quicken and her anxiety reach an all time high when seeing her friend-turned-lover eyeing her sacred flower. Her heart raced when she felt Takashi slowly remove her panties. Takashi's eyes met hers with a silent conversation. She nodded as she swallowed thickly.

Her body shivered as pleasure shot through her like electricity. Takashi licked and kissed her flower with enthusiasm. Panting wildly, Saya gripped Takashi's hair. Saya arched her back and pushed herself into Takashi; craving the pleasure he was giving.

The pleasure of his tongue massaging her clitoris was so inviting that she instinctively wrapped her legs around his neck.

Her hips bucked when she felt Takashi stick his tongue inside of her. It swirled and probed her; sending her into squirming.

Eventually the pleasure was too much for her to handle. Her body tensed when Takashi started to hitting her sweet spot. A buildup of pressurized pleasure inside of her exploded in a shower of euphoria.

Takashi lapped up her fluids when they came rushing out. Saya gripped Takashi's locks; holding him in place. Feeling explosions of pleasure go off, her body rocked, twitched, and jerked. Saya's legs gripped around Takashi's head, almost painfully, from her climax.

After several agonizingly long seconds Saya's body relaxed before releasing him. Her womanly fluids dripped out of her flower. Rising, Takashi licked his lips; tasting his lover's fluids. Before Takashi could gather his bearings Saya wrapped her arms around as a fierce kiss attacked him. She pulled him backwards; with Takashi falling on top of Saya, with lips still locked.

In a fierce battle between lips Takashi stopped, and rose. She didn't know why, but when her eyes saw his waist she almost did a double take.

His manhood was erect as it could physically could be. Standing proudly at a long 12 inches. It was thick as it was long; which was very. Veins bulged all around it. She almost thought it was gonna burst by the looks of it.

Suddenly her mind rushed with a million questions. The most prominent one was: _'What could something that big fit inside of me?'_

Opening up her legs he placed his tip against her entrance. He stopped before his eyes met Saya's, silently asking for permission. Saya thought of herself as strong, a trooper. So, with renewed confidence she nodded.

Takashi pushed himself inside of her. He stopped when he hit a barrier. Takashi placed his body above hers, hovering over protectively. They locked eyes before Saya once more.

"Be gentle with me."

With a powerful thrust, her barrier was broken. Saya recoiled with loud yelp. Her nails dug deep as they could into Takashi's back. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes tightly; tears springing from her eyes.

After about a minute she allowed herself to adjust to Takashi's size and the pain. Opening her tear filled eyes she said, "Keep going."

Because of Takashi's size and girth he didn't place all of himself inside of her. He knew it could be even more painful for her if his tip starting pounding against her cervix. Especially if she wasn't aroused enough.

He started thrusting at a slow pace. Though slow, his thrusts were less painful than if he started inside of her. Her whimpering was the saddest song he'd ever heard. It made his heart clench to hear her in this much pain. But regardless of what he felt he kept thrusting.

After thrusting erratically he developed a rhythm to his movements. His lips found their way to Saya's neck, tried to leave hickeys in their path. Placing his hand on her lower back he kept arched pushing himself deeper inside of her.

As time passed Takashi sped up his pace placed himself deeper according to how Saya reacted to him. Her hips bucked against his when she found his rhythm. While the pain didn't go away completely the pleasure she started to feel was fighting against it. The mixture of pain and pleasure aroused her even even more.

"Takashi!"

Saya's moans was alluring music to Takashi's ears. They provided a motivation to keep doing what he was doing. Her breaths and heart rate quickened with unknown speed.

Their love making turned euphoric when felt their climaxes near. Saya locked her legs around Takashi's torso feeling the pressure of core amplify. She used her arms to bring Takashi closer to her. At this point her cries turned to screams. Screaming loudly Saya climaxed heavily, her womanly fluids gushed out of her womanhood like a river. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when her body twitched and jerked with her mind numbing orgasm.

After a minute or two Takashi felt his climax coming to claim him. His voice overlapped with a thunderous roar as he climaxed; spraying his white hot seed into Saya's flower. Takashi panted heavily; collapsing on top of Saya.

After fifteen minutes of recovering their energy Saya grabbed his face, kissing him with a fierce passion. Takashi's eyes widened when he felt himself flipped by the little woman. Saya giggled melodically at Takashi's flustered expression.

Saya rose to straddle him, giving Takashi a seductive smile. Takashi returned it with his signature smirk. Taking his manhood, Saya placed it inside of her before gasping. She grabbed Takashi's hands and intertwined their fingers; placing her weight into Takashi's hold.

Saya started grinding Takashi's manhood into her flower. Her grinding was rhythmic and sensual.

From where Takashi was lying he had a great view. He watched as Saya's breasts bounced wildly, and sweat coat her skin, giving it an alluring shine.

Placing his hands on her hips Takashi guide her sensual movements. It helped increased her pace. Saya cried and moaned Takashi's name when started to sink back into her euphoric state.

For a while they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Their minds never wandered from the bed they shared and the one they made love with.

Her nails dug into the skin of Takashi's abdomen when her movements turned fast paced. Saya screamed Takashi's name she felt her body explode in pleasure. Her fluids burst from her flower on Takashi's waist.

Takashi rose to encircle his arms around her waist. He rhythmically thruster inside of her. He roared once more when he shot hot ropes of his seed into her.

Takashi and Saya fell backwards onto the bed. They panted, embracing one another lovingly. Takashi and Saya looked at one another before Saya softly pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too, Saya."

The two made passionate love for several hours. They had an almost never ending reservoir of energy to draw from. Every kiss, lick, and thrust brought a whole of love, lust, and pleasure to each other. Labels like 'boyfriend', 'girlfriend', or 'couple' didn't mean anything to them. There was only one thing rang through their brains during their passion.

 _They were mates._

* * *

 **Thats the end of it, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But those read this without checking out** **_The Golden Tiger_ please go read it. READ, REVIEW, LIKE, and SUBSCRIBE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 15**

Takashi's tongue dominated Saeko's mouth. Because she had on her school uniform, with the exception of her boots lying next to the couch, his claws were massaging her exposed thigh and hip. Saeko fell on her back with Takashi on top of her. His claws abandoned her thigh as it went to the small of her back, helping it arch nicely.

Saeko took a shuddering gasp when Takashi made his way to her neck. Placing light kisses, and the occasional lick or nibble, Takashi showered Saeko with adoration. It was a small gesture for her, but there was a lot of affection in it.

Saeko had Takashi's hair in a death grip as her body trembled. She felt his claws in between her legs, working. The nub in between her legs was rubbed sensually by Takashi inciting a moan of pleasure from Saeko's lips. A wetness was incited from her maidenhood, soaking the black thong she wore.

A heat spread throughout her body making her breathing labored. The pleasure of Takashi's rubbing make Saeko buck her hips into Takashi's claw. Her core tightened when her legs wrapped around Takashi's torso. With a squeal of pleasure her fluids exploded from her flower. Her body shook with as her orgasm shot through her like a bullet.

Takashi was face to face with his lover, their noses barely touching. Suddenly, Takashi flipped Saeko on her side with her legs curled slightly into fetal position. When Saeko looked up at her lover her eyes went fearfully wide.

Part of Takashi's fur around his waist receded so she got a good look at his manhood. A thick, veiny, twelve inches was erect and looked ready to burst. Saeko wasn't an expert about a man's average size, but taking a glance at Takashi; she knew he was far from average. She was certain he couldn't fit inside of her. But that didn't stop Takashi from trying.

He pressed his head against her entrance when he lifted her toned yet luscious thigh. Gaining her hesitant approval, Takashi slowly slid himself inside her. With every inch that went in Saeko's eyes went wider and wider again. He eventually hit a barrier, counting to three, Takashi speared into her; destroying her virtue. A searing pain went stabbed in Saeko. The pain wasn't like anything she felt from her kendo training. It didn't let up and every movement felt unbearable.

Takashi created a slow rhythm, eager slowly ease her pain. Saeko had her nails planted into Takashi's muscular back. Takashi started suckling her breast, the odd turned pleasurable feeling helped distract Saeko from her pain.

Takashi swirled his tongue around her hard nub. He started nibbling when he pinching her other nipple. Saeko had her hand on Takashi's neck; keeping his mouth connected to her mound.

The pain subsided when Takashi's pace increased; moans of desire escaped from her pouty pink lips. Throwing her head back, Saeko closed her eyes as she allowed Takashi to work her.

After awhile Takashi's speed increased exponentially. Sweat dripped from their bodies from the heat of their desire they created. The love they both made was sweet and filled with ecstasy, especially when they neared their endings.

Saeko screamed Takashi's name when she felt pressure building inside of her. Grunting softly, Takashi felt his orgasm as well. She shrieked his name when her orgasm exploded. Growling softly, Takashi dug his claws in the couch when he shot hot ropes of his seed in her walls.

Panting heavily, the lovers stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Despite seeing him with another, Saeko was enthralled by the level of affection, passion, and solicitude in Takashi's honey irises. They couple shared another passion filled kiss before returning to their love making.

Hours throughout the night, the couple held no barriers when it came to intimacy. They did everything they possibly could do to both satisfy themselves and each other. Screams of bliss filled the air of their room. The smell of their intercourse was thick and heavy in the air.

Saeko laid on Takashi's chest as her head rose and fell from his even breathing. Takashi's light snores was an indicator that he was exhausted from their multiple sessions. Saeko held Takashi's hand as she rubbed the digital pads under his claws. They were rough, allowing him to navigate different terrain.

She wrapped her arms around his chest as she buried her head in his chest almost possessively. Saeko was in love with Takashi. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be his woman, his one and only. While she didn't want to hurt Saya, she was willing to do anything to be with him. Even if it meant stealing Takashi away from Saya.

* * *

 **Sorry it's bit short, but I'm hella tired from writer this and chapter 15 all goddamn evening. So just take what I can give. Expect more from the next lemon chapter. You'll love it.**


End file.
